Natures Child in the Sinnoh Region
by Jordan Damond
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Lorcan goes on a journey across the Sinnoh Region. This boy is a mystery to everyone arounds him and has felt out of place when talking to anyone. The only living beings that truly understand him are his Grass type Pokemon, and in this journey he will finally figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

Nature's Child in the Sinnoh Region

Chapter 1: Change in the Scenery

By: Jordan Damond

**Okay. To anyone who know's about my other series Adventures in the Nelia Region. I have decided to hold off on that series for a while. There are various reasons for this but I won't bore any of you with the details. Luckily I have decided to replace that with this series right here. I was still inspired to do this series by RGGodzilla and ****Cottonmouth25****. So anyway this is going to be about a young man named Lorcan. He is a kid with a bad attitude and a stubborn side to it. He doesn't know it but this is where his legacy begins and where he goes on to either save the Sinnoh region or to fail it. Let's now see what kind of bad natured kid we are dealing with.**

Twinleaf was a small, calm and uneventful town. The breeze coming from the north was one of the most exciting aspects of the home. There were very rare occurrences where others considered themselves to be above the law and the occasional Officer Jenny was called in. But overall the town was one of the most peaceful places in all of Sinnoh.

And one of the most boring. Boring was not a very attractive aspect and with that Twinleaf had barely over 30 residents living there. But, there was only one that truly made an impact. Lorcan was the strangest boy there. Lorcan was an athletic young boy who at times would hang upside down from a tree just to test his limits.

That wasn't what confused people though. What confused them was how backwards he could be. He was snide, sarcastic and straight up rude when it came to strangers, but calm, quiet and polite when it came to friends. At times he could be one of the calmest, most patient and knowledgeable boys anyone ever knew. Then in a second he could become the most angry, immature and hotheaded boy anyone ever knew. He had dropped out of school at the age of 7 because of his bad grades. Then, two years later, he had gotten accepted back into the school and he had skyrocketed past all the other students in almost every subject possible. He was certified as a child prodigy. He was sent to eight therapist, 3/8 of those therapist were found huddled up on the ground, whimpering. 4/8 failed miserably and retired from there job embarrassed that they couldn't help this one kid. The last person was sent to prison after being charged for attempted assault.

The only people he had had any real contact with in 6 years was his Mom and Dad. Whenever it came to his Mom and Dad Lorcan was able to have civil conversations with them. Civil, but not heartfelt. Lorcan by no means hated his parents, quite the opposite. He loved them very much, but, after all those years ago and what happened. Lorcan just didn't trust himself to make friends. He didn't trust himself to not cry. To strangers he is weird, to his parents he is in need of a psychiatrist, but to his Pokemon he is Nature's Child. And today was the day he found that out for himself.

"So in conclusion, we can confirm that the Red Gyarados has been caught and that Verity Lake is now sa-" The TV screen turned to static and a questioning look crossed the Turtwig's face.

He turned to his trainer with sadness in his eyes. "Tur. Turtwig?" [Why did you have to turn it off? It was just getting good!]

Lorcan rolled his eyes at his Turtwig's question, "Oh spare me the sad look, Bryce." Lorcan replied. "You know that we have more important things to do than listen to some mediocre news reporter."

Bryce managed to pull off a look of disdain. He shook his head in disgust. [Mediocre!? Why, in the 10 years I have been with you I have never known you had such bad taste in Television Programs.]

"It's called TV." Lorcan stated while going into his closet to get dressed "Noyone says Television Programs anymore, besides. You have always known I don't like the news."

[Yeah, I have.] Bryce admitted. [But, that doesn't make it any less annoying. Besides it's not like what we are doing is gonna work. Nathan doesn't have the brains for it.] Bryce was about to elaborate when a pack of dirty clothes was thrown into his face.

He was tempted to throw it off but, he decided against it not wanting to risk the unpleasantly of seeing his Trainer without clothing. After a few minutes Bryce got fed, decided to take the risk of seeing his Trainer in that predicament and shook the clothes off his head.

"About time." Lorcan said making no attempt to conceal his amusement. "I was wondering when the taste of my dirty clothes would lose it's interest on you. How do I look?"

Lorcan had decided to go for his blue coat look. He had a white shirt, with a green leaf on underneath. His pant were dark blue with bright gray stripes running down it. His shoes had a stripe pattern of blue and green. His brown hair contrasted with the blue,white and green giving it an abnormal feel around him.

He overall looked strange but, he looked decent at the same time. Which was exactly what his trainer wanted, but the stubborn Turtwig wasn't gonna admit it. [You look like you are wearing a blue cloud, so all in all you should fit well with all the humans.] Bryce snickered at his own joke, but was annoyed to find his trainer giving him a raised eyebrow. Bryce had forgotten that Lorcan had an uncanny ability to speak with most Grass types. Bryce did the sensual thing that any other Turtwig would do and made a hasty retreat. He ran to the door going as fast as he can, which was extremely fast for his species.

He was confused to find that his trainer wasn't following. He was about to wonder why when he crashed cheek first into the closed door. Lorcan stared at him trying, with every fiber of his body to not laugh. He succeeded in pondering, "I guess that what they say is true. Turtwig's were never meant to be fast and you should never run inside the house." He was shaking with laughter at that last bit, unable to contain it any more, he flopped on his back his side hurting with laughter. He laid there for several minutes chuckling unaware of the burning glare his Turtwig was giving him.

He then heard a something along the line of a rock hitting wood. _It was probably nothing_ Lorcan thought. Then he heard it again. _Apparently I am hearing nothing twice_ Lorcan thought dryly. He went to the window, opened it and ducked as a stone went whirling over his head. He returned the favor by sending a much heated glare to the lunatic out there. "Phssh. Over here, Lorcan." The supposed lunatic actually was Nathan himself, he was wearing a black cap, his shirt was light red with the letters GOLDEN on it, almost the same color as his tanned brown skin.

His shorts were brown and his shoes were a golden yellow which he just wore to represent his 'golden personality.' His slick blond hair was combed under his cap in straight lines. He was smirking up to Lorcan ignoring his allies rage. Lorcan's head turned red, he was about to voice his intense hatred towards Nathan but, he then remembered why he was here in the first place. After taking a deep breath he returned Bryce to his pokeball, climbed out the window and gently let himself down on the soft grass. When Nathan had walked into striking range Lorcan was tempted to pounce on him and make him pay for his stupidity. He instead narrowed his eyes. only letting the barest slip of venom cross into his voice, "What in the world made you think tossing rocks at my house at 3:00 am was the best way to get my attention."

The irritating boy shrugged his shoulders in an annoying fashion, "It was the best option I had since you don't have a Poketch." He emphasized the word you to enforce his point and make it seem like Lorcan's fault. Lorcan just rubbed his eyes in frustration, he then said they should just get going and Nathan agreed, albeit annoyingly. They than started walking, the soft clomp as their feet hit the pavement, the breeze running against them and the trees bashing against each other. They started walking to Verity Lake.

The scene was unreal, they had walked for a short 5 minutes when they had hit the lake. Lorcan had seen it many times before but not this early in the morning. He was dazzled by the gleam of light coming out on the Verizon shining onto the clear, blue and beautiful lake. Even Nathan was shocked to the point where he couldn't help but, allow the muscles in his jaw to slack forward, and allow his mouth to spread wide open in awe.

They may have just stood there, eyes wide open staring if they hadn't noticed the two people standing a few feet away from them. One of them had a red cap with a pokeball logo on the top side, he had a white, silk scarf on that clashed with the red undershirt he wore. His coat was blue with white stripes going down it. His shoes were dark purple and his jeans were dark blue. He wasn't the one they were surprised to see though. His companion was the one that they were surprised to see.

Or maybe the term boss would be more appropriate. He had white hair in a groomed fashion pointing up. His sideburns stretched all the way down almost to the point where it could be considered a beard. His mustache was long and stretched to the side with small points. He had an shirt and tie under his long brown trenchcoat. His dark pants and brown shoes were matching it.

But, his look wasn't important, it was just a reminder to anyone of who he was. "Professor Rowan." Lorcan murmured more or less to himself. "What in Arceus name could have propelled him to come here." Lorcan had met the Professor, several times even. It had been who had given him Bryce in the first place. His dad was friends with the Professor. At one point he had been his apprentice. Lorcan recalled his father, Joshua telling him of the adventures he had had with the Pokemon Professor. He hadn't seen him in 7 years.

"Whatever he's doing." Nathan began bringing him back to reality. "I don't think he will appreciate two kids sneaking out here to-" His sentence was shut off when a hand clamped over his mouth. He sent a glare towards Lorcan before he put his index finger to his lips, a symbol for silence. Lorcan then, after being assured Nathaniel wouldn't speak let go and leaned forward to hear the Professor.

"Hmm... I may have been mistaken... Something appears to be different than it was before, but... Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas, we're leaving." He and the boy they call Lucas started walking over here until Rowan's head snapped to attention upon seeing Lorcan. He increased his pace and before Lorcan could tell Nathan to run Professor Rowan was standing straight in front of him. Lorcan kept that same even expression of his although inside he was full of fright. _What if he recognizes me?_ Lorcan thought. _Impossible_ he shouted to himself in his mind. _Not only is it barely Sunrise, but it's been 7 years he can't recognize me!_

And that's when Rowan managed to shock Lorcan by asking, "Do I know you from somewhere?" Lorcan masterfully hid his surprise and constructed a look of confusion and fear, as if he was getting in trouble for something he didn't know about.

No, no, of course you don't know me! How could I of all people know the great Mr. Rowan. Maybe it was my big brother you are talking about. Did he do something to you?! I am sorry for any trouble he may have caused you great o'grea-." Lorcan was about to ramble on in hopes of confusing the Professor before karma showed it's ugly mug.

The professor clamped onto Lorcan's mouth with his hand and then quietly whispered, "Enough. I was clearly mistaken." He took his hand off Lorcan's mouth, told Lucas that it was time to go. They walked past Lorcan and Nathan. Lorcan waited till he was absolutely sure they were gone and then let go of that fearful expression he had put on. He then heard a quiet rattling noise and turned his eyes to see Nathan's hand shaking. He swiftly hid it in his pocket but it was a futile effort.

Lorcan smiled at him, or maybe smirked would be the better term. "You okay?" He asked with false worry. All those times where Nathan's annoying side had pushed Lorcan towards the edge were going to bite him in the ass.

Nathan gave him a swift glare and chose to ignore that question, "Let's hurry or our parents may wake up." Even though it was a horrible excuse since they still had more than 2 hours before they have to go back but Lorcan decided to agree for two reasons. One, he had a conscious and he knew when to stop while he is ahead. Two, there was a possibility that someone else may show up, and they may not be as uninterested as the Professor.

"Yeah let's get started." Lorcan agreed before taking out Bryce's Pokemon and letting him out. Bryce appeared there ready to assist them in their search for the Pokemon.

"Turtwig?" [He has the pokeball right?] That was what Bryce seemed to be asking. Bryce had come to lose all faith in Nathan's mental abilities after the 'Frozen Leaf' scenario. His leaf still shivered in the cold night.

"Of course he did." Lorcan stated immediately, then after considering for a few seconds he turned to his ally and asked, "You do have the Pokeball right?" When Nathan nodded he then suggested, "Well than. Time to capture a Starly. Let's start over there."

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH! It's hopeless. Why is it so hard to find a damn Starly!?" Nathan clasped his hand over his head and ran in a small circle while saying this.

"...Nathan!" Lorcan yelled snapping him out of that panicking state. "We have only been searching for 5 minutes. It's not like a Starly is gonna pop out of the ground." He started walking towards Nathan so he could tell him to get a grip when he then tripped over something and fell face first into the ground. "Oww. What the Arceus?" Lorcan pulled himself up noticing bitterly that Nathan was walking towards him with bored amusement painted all over his face. Bryce however had sprinted to his friend's side and he nudged him with his nose to make sure he was alright. "I'm alright Bryce. But what I want to know is what in the world is this." Lorcan had gotten up, patted all the dirt off himself and had found the culprit that had cause his untimely fall.

It was a brown briefcase with a pokeball symbol on the side of it. The lock was a normal pop up latch. On the top embedded into the case was 'Professor Rowan' in cursive. Lorcan stared at him as he felt the muscles grinding in his mouth to try and pull his jaw back up to his lips, basically he had his mouth wide open in surprise for several seconds before pulling it back together. By then Nathan had walked next to him and gave off a similar reaction to the briefcase. They looked at each other at the same time, an unmistakable question in the air : What are we gonna do? Lorcan decided to start it off by saying what they knew was obvious. "We have to visit the Professor." Nathan took a moment to glare at him opening his mouth to reply sarcastically, but decided against it.

"You know I really do hate it when you're right. But in all seriousness how are we gonna get this all the way to Sandgem town in an hour and get that Starly. It's impossible." Lorcan looked at him in surprise when he heard the sadness in his voice. He really does care about her. Maybe he isn't such an annoying fool after all.

Lorcan then came to a decision. He rose to his feet with the briefcase in hand. "It may be possible if we split up. I can go to Sandgem town and Bryce can help you cat-" But before he could even finish, a rustling sound was heard. Lorcan immediately went to action and threw himself at Nathan. Just before a predator came down hissing over their heads ready to snap them in two. It swirled around flapping in the air. It was about 2 and 1/2 feet tall. It had a long yellow and black beak, it's feathers were well kept symbolizing that it was healthy. The pattern of its feathers were black and white, it's tail was curled up in a straight line. The claws that it had were sharp with yellow limbs and black tips. On the top of it's head there was a curl of hair that displayed it's position. It was NOT a Starly. It was a Staravia. And it was not happy.

Do you guys like cliffhangers? I mean I love cliffhangers. They are my favorite form of making people suffer. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ahem. Anyway I will be displaying Lorcan's team each Chapter so you don't forget. I will give you a preview into Bryce's moveset but this is all you get for now. QOTD : What is your predictions for Lorcan's team? Put it in and review.

Bryce(Turtwig)

Moves:

Tackle

Razor Leaf

Curse

?


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Natures Child in the Sinnoh Region

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

By: Jordan Damond

I'm finally back with this series. I have been excited to get back to this series for a long time. And now that I'm not that busy anymore I can continue developing Lorcan. I intend for Lorcan to be a strange one. But you will see that in future chapters. Anyway last time we were…..getting attacked by a wild Staravia!

"Bryce by my side!" Lorcan called out in a determined voice. He may be in a dangerous situation but, he was never worried while Bryce there to help him.

"Turtwig. [Let's get this fight started.]" Bryce called before leaping to assist his trainer when he was caught and tackled in mid air by a small black, white feathered figure.

"Bryce!" Lorcan screeched before looking back towards the creature that attacked in fury, before his face showed a look of hopeless despair. This Pokemon was a Starly. Another Flying type pokemon. Bryce could, not very easily, but handedly take down that Staravia in a one on one battle. But to have to fight two flying types in a one on two battle would be a little more difficult. While his trainer was pondering the odds, Bryce had recovered from that sneak attack and he had unleashed a string of unpleasant curses towards the flying type Pokemon.

"STARAVIA! [Take your trainer and leave. This is your only warning.] The Staravia than made it's point clear by unleashing a battle cry of it's own. To the Staravia's disapproval Bryce didn't even attempt to explain the situation towards his trainer. He simply made a low urchin sound which was his attempt of a scowl. Lorcan heard the lurching tone in the Staravia's tone and guessed it's meaning.

"Look." Lorcan began trying to cool down this heated situation. "We mean you no harm. We were just looking around for something and now that we have found it we are ready to go." Lorcan felt somewhat guilty about lying to the Staravia. Than he tried to reason with himself that it wasn't a lie. They had found what they were searching for, and they were ready to leave because they had to return the briefcase to Professor Rowan.

The Staravia looked conflicted, Lorcan sighed _maybe we can get out of here without having to fight after all. _But, before the Staravia could reply a pack of fiery embers shot towards the smaller Starly. Unfortunately, the Starly was unable to dodge the attack in time and was sent down to the ground. Lorcan had an idea of what may have happened. He turned his head towards Nathan who had recovered and was currently standing next to the, now open briefcase. In his hands was a normal pokeball, but more noticeable was the Pokemon standing right next to him. It had a fiery tail and a uniquely shaped hairstyle. Lorcan recognized it as one of Sinnoh's rarest Pokemon, Chimchar. While Lorcan was still observing the Chimchar Nathan started celebrating, "Hah! Take that you flying menace."

Lorcan wanted to do a facepalm right now but realized how unproductive that would be in this situation. He settled on putting a scowl on his facing and glaring at Nathan intentively, sending a silent yet unmistakable message for Nathan to shut up. The boy in question shrugged and replied openly, "There's no reason to be worried, dude. It's 2 on 1 now so it should be easy to catch."

"Her." Lorcan replied. When Nathan gave him a blank and confused look Lorcan elaborated, "It's a she. And if you think the other Starly is finished after one Ember you are being ludicrous." Coincidentally, right after Lorcan said that the Starly got up and started a current of cries that neither Lorcan of Nathan understood. Before Lorcan could ask Bryce what the Flying type Pokemon had said the Starly shot at Turtwig with a Quick Attack unofficially starting the battle.

"Bryce! Counterattack with Tackle." Lorcan called out instinctively. Bryce compiled and charged head on into the Starly creating a fierce impact. Both Bryce and the Starly seemed to take little damage from it. Lorcan looked to Nathan. Much to Lorcan's surprise Nathan simply nodded at him. Lorcan nodded back and they both set their eyes back onto the temporary battlefield.

"Chimchar, use Scratch on that Starly." Chimchar jumped into the air and struck at the Starly with its claws. The Starly swiftly dodged it leaving Chimchar wide open in the air. Staravia shot at Chimchar with a Tackle attack.

"Bryce intercept Staravia with Razor Leaf." Bryce shot out a flurry of Razor sharp leaves at Staravia. Staravia was unable to dodge and the leaves connected injuring Staravia's left wing.

"STARAVIAAA!" The bigger Pokemon cried out in pain. The injury wasn't fatal and it wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell. It also was effecting the Staravia's flight.

"Since the Staravia is injured lets focus on that Starly." Lorcan stated to Nathan. Nathan raised a thumb in reply. They than shouted together, "Bryce use Razor Leaf/Chimchar use Ember." The two Pokemon released their attacks and connected with the poor Starly. It was knocked out before it even hit the grass.

"Oh yeah! Lets keep this going." Nathan shouted in triumph. Lorcan let out a small smirk before hearing a soft murmur.

He turned around just to see the Staravia glowing. Nathan gasped in horror and shouted," Oh no! It's evolving!" To Nathan's surprise Lorcan only shook his head and warned Nathan, "It isn't evolving. It's using Recover so watch out." Staravia stopped glowing to reveal a completely healed left wing .

Lorcan opened his mouth to state that two can play at this game when he remembered that Chimchar was still there and that if Bryce used that move they could burn half of the forest down. _So what can we do? _ Lorcan thought. While he was pondering this he saw a shadow fall into the grass. Lorcan recognized the move instantly and before he could worn Nathan, the impatient teen decided to go on the offense. "Chimchar use Scratch on Staravia."

Lorcan's eyes widened at the command, "NO! Don-." But he was too late. Chimchar was already in midair ready to attack the flying Staravia. But, in a scene that made Nathan's eyes widen Chimchar's scratch passed right through the Pokemon revealing it to be a Double Team copycat. Before anyone could react the real Staravia shot out from under the grass and launched himself into Chimchars gut with a powerful Wing Attack. Chimchar was launched into the air and landed right beside Nathan, he was knocked out cold.

Nathan sank to his knees in shock. After pulling Chimchar back into his Pokeball he then looked at Lorcan with defeat in his eyes, "It's all up to you now." The words had been spoken with recognizable doubt. It was obvious that Nathan had no hope that Lorcan and Bryce could win this battle.

And Lorcan couldn't blame him, he was at a horrible disadvantage here. 9/10 times a Turtwig would lose to a Staravia easily. _But Bryce isn't an ordinary Turtwig _Lorcan thought_. _"Bryce use Curse!" Lorcan called out of nowhere, Bryce looked at his trainer with surprise. "Don't worry Bryce. I have a plan." The moment those words were uttered Bryce nodded his head and indulged himself in a purple aura. As he did so the ground under him crumbled under the added weight of the Turtwig. Staravia charged at the Turtwig ready to strike at it with it's Wing Attack. "Bryce wait and use Curse again."

Bryce once again surrounded himself with a purple aura. The Staravia, seemingly unabashed bye the Purple field surrounding it's opponent, continued to fly till it was only 12 feet away. Lorcan who was staring intensely at the Staravia gathered his breath and called out towards Bryce, "Now Bryce! Use Grassy Terrain and then hide in the fields." Bryce's eyes shined with understanding as he went from a purple aura to a green energy field. He then released the energy outwards in all directions. In accordance the grass grew longer and the sky turned from a clear blue to a lime green.

The Staravia was confused by this sudden change in scenery but she was even more confused when the Turtwig seemed to disappear. She still went forward unsure of what was happening. "Now Bryce use Razor Leaf. Full Power!" Lorcan commanded while making a swiping gesture with his hands. Staravia turned towards the voice of the annoying trainer who had trespassed onto her home. That one second distraction was all Bryce needed. Bryce who had ducked into the long, grassy fields unleashed his powered up Razor Leaf. It connected with the Staravia's under belly and the Staravia cried out in pain before finally falling down to the ground.

Lorcan turned to Nathan with his left hand open. Nathan who was still flabbergasted by what just transpired just blankly looked at him. Lorcan quickly become frustrated, "The Pokeball Nathan! Give me the Pokeball." He had attempted to shout his command out but, his scratchy voice would only allow for a croaky whisper. Luckily Nathan understood and with a shaky hand tossed Lorcan the empty Pokeball that they had carried to Lake Verity. Lorcan quickly took the Pokeball and tossed it at the fallen Staravia. It bounced off her back and quickly trapped her. The Pokeball landed on the soft grass. It shook once as Nathan and Lorcan looked on with desperate, exhausted, expressions. It shook twice. Nathan unconsciously leaned forward as the Pokeball…...

.

.

.

.

.

.

shook a third time before making it's signature clicking sound. Both Nathan and Lorcan almost collapsed onto the ground. They were pumped on adrenaline, rugged and overall just plain tired. They rested there for several minutes. Eventually Lorcan got up and started walking towards the Pokeball. He didn't get very far before Nathan had laid out his question, "What in Arceus' name was that?"

Lorcan without looking behind feigned an innocent tone, "Oh whatever do you mean Nathan?"

"You know what I mean!" Nathan said with surprise. "Your Turtwig used Razor Leaf which is a grass type move on a flying type Pokemon. An **evolved **flying type Pokemon I may add. Turtwig knocked it out in one hit while the Staravia was almost undamaged. How could that attack knock it out?" Nathan had never seen anything like that. He had watched a number of Pokemon battles at home in which Bryce never competed in. He had assumed that Lorcan's runt of a Pokemon wasn't very strong and that Lorcan himself was not very skilled but clearly he was wrong both times over. Turtwig had been hit only once throughout that entire battle. And even then he hadn't shown any sign of weakness. While he had fallen for the Staravia's ploy Lorcan had saw through it immediately. It was almost like he was a…._NO! That is impossible _Nathan thought. _How could somebody who has never been outside of Twinleaf town be a Pokemon trainer? It's ridiculous. _But, even so Nathan couldn't help but look in awe as Lorcan picked up Professor Rowan's suitcase.

When Lorcan finally turned back to Nathan he wouldn't take his eyes away for what seemed like a millenia. Nathan didn't back down and stared right back at Lorcan. Suddenly Lorcan tossed Staravia's pokeball into the air. Nathan hastily caught it, barely able to keep it from slipping out of his hands he then looked at Lorcan with bewilderment in his eyes. "What time is it?" Lorcan asked giving nothing away.

Nathan opened his mouth to say 'huh' but, he recognized the look in Lorcan's eyes and he decided that this was not the time. He looked down at his poketch, a present given to him from his grandparents 2 years ago, "It's 7:30." He looked up from his watch towards the mysterious boy, "What are we going to do? We have only 30 minutes left till our parents wake up." Lorcan thought for a second before looking at his most trusted friend.

"Turtwig." [Why are you looking at me like that?] Bryce saw a small quiver in Lorcan's eyes and he realized what he was going to do. "TURTWI-!"[Don't you dar-!] He was cut off when the red pokeball absorbed him back into his mobile home.

"You are going back to Twinleaf Town. I'm going to go visit Professor Rowan."

"No way!' Nathan yelled immediately. "What if you meet some wild Pokemon on the way. You can get injured or worse. Besides if you go now then you're going to be late! And you can't be late, not today of all days." Nathan's voice had softened throughout his outburst and he had finished at a whisper.

Lorcan only raised his eyebrow before putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll have Bryce with me. I'll be fine, and besides. You're the one who can't be late." Nathan couldn't help but smile and sadly shake his head. "Alright than." Lorcan said after a brief moment of silence. "Get going."

This time it was Nathan's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What about you? Shouldn't you get moving as well."

Lorcan surprisingly just shrugged, "Probably so. Just to be on the safe side I'll get moving 15 minutes after you leave. That way you will be back in town and I will be able to slip by unnoticed." Nathan nodded, but before turning around he looked Lorcan in the eye and said, "Thank you." Lorcan lips twisted into a small smile before giving a thumbs up. And with that Nathan walked away from the boy that would end up becoming one of his best friends and his greatest rival.

**Yeah. If you couldn't tell this was my first time writing a Pokemon battle, I think I did moderately well at not only telling the battle but the thought process. This was meant to be a long battle cause it was the beginning of their journey and of their friendship. The other battles will be shorter depending on their importance. Anyway. What is this 'day' that Nathan and Lorcan keep referencing to? (If you haven't guessed it already) What are they going to do with this Staravia? Find out in the next episode of Dragonba- I mean find out in the next chapter of the Nature's Child *laughs nervously.* Anyway QOTD: in your opinion what is the most underrated Pokemon of all time?**

**Lorcan's Team:**

**Bryce(Turtwig)**

_**Ability: ?**_

**Moves:**

**Tackle **

**Razor Leaf **

**Curse**

**Grassy Terrain**


End file.
